Early Mourning
by xxParamour
Summary: The day before the kidnapping of Takada, and unsure feeling arise between Mello and Matt. Along with the fear of this being their last day together. MelloxMatt one-shot/songfic.


Song/Lyrics: "Early Mourning" by Alesana

-------x--------

___"Last night I forgot, how the sound of your voice whispered sweet  
Goodbyes, your eyes, left to die  
I'm alone to understand why"_

Matt turned his game off and laid it on the table. He looked over to his blonde partner beside him, trying to enjoy his usual chocolate bar. The leather clad man, know as Mello laid his bar down for the first time in years. To Matt's astonishment.

"So, Mells... This could be the last time we see each other...." Matt mumbled a bit, unsure of what he would reply. He knew Mello since they we're little, and at one point rather fancied him... not that he _ever_ let Mello know.

Mello nodded in acknowledgment. Earning a sigh from Matt, Mello was so hard to break through, his superiority complex always got in the way of any amount of friendship between the two. Even in the playground days.

Matt leaned back, and peeked over at Mello. Speaking of which was looking rather worried. Tomorrow they would kidnap Takada... perhaps an accomplice of Kira... there was no room for ANY mistake.

"_Why not one more night  
One last kiss goodbye  
My sweet love tonight  
I hope the stars  
Still spell out your name where you are" _

"Mells..." Matt cut himself off, "Never mind."

This piqued the blonde's attention, "What, Matt...?"

"It's nothing... Just forget I said a thing." Matt's cheeks we're somewhat red at this point, he fiddled with his goggles a bit to turn Mello's attention away. However, this didn't seem to work.

"Whatever," Mello sighed, "I wish you'd just fuckin' tell me though."

Matt was thinking about an incident in the past... when him and Mello had quite an intimate moment. Mello seemed to make no attempt to remember it, since they saw each other again, "I-i was just wondering if..."

"If...?"

"I-if you still remember that.. time.. when we... uhm..." Matt didn't need to finish before Mello nodded, "Yes, What about it?"

"D-did you mean... did that moment mean anything?" Matt turned away a bit, somewhat scared of what Mello would say.

"..." Mello pulled himself up and leaned over to Matt, he pressed his lips to Matt's softly, "Does this answer that question?"

Matt gasped a bit, in shock, he wrapped his arms around Mello and pulled him close. Mello hugged back, tightly. Truth be told, he was pretty worried about tomorrow, just as much as Matt was. He laid his head on Matt's shoulder and sighed, the thought of never seeing him again... it was scary, truly scary.

"Mello..." Matt whispered, pulling him onto the makeshift bed... otherwise known as the couch, "How about one more time, in case of it being the last...?"

Mello nodded once more, wrapping his arms around Matt.

"_Kiss my closing eyes  
Help me sleep,  
Without you I'm so lost  
Tonight I cry  
Tell me why  
I can't live without your warm embrace"_

Matt pulled away from Mello, and wrapped his arms around him in a protective manner, "God, I missed you..."

Mello sighed and kissed him again, "I did too..." He felt almost out of character, being with Matt again. He didn't know why, but it felt natural. He'd been with many different people, yes. But he felt some comfortable with Matt.

Mello laid back, tired from all the thought's buzzing through his head. Matt chuckled and stroked the side of his head, kissing his forehead softly. He looked down at the man laying before him, and remembered the little boy he befriended in the orphanage... maybe a year or two older, but they got along so well. Playing pranks on other kids... laying around... and then there was when Mello left. That was a horrible day, indeed. His eyes watered a bit at the thought, tears however were trapped within his goggles.

Matt leaned down and pecked the sleeping blonde's eyelids, "Sleep well..."

"_Why not one more night  
One last kiss goodbye  
My sweet love tonight  
I hope the stars  
Still spell out your name where you are_

_I close my eyes and you.. are everything I see  
Goodbye.. " _

Matt laid down himself, and held Mello close. The thought's of losing him closed in... disrupting almost any chance of sleep. ALMOST any. He yawned and rested his head in the hair of his lover. He pulled off his goggles and wiped away a few stray tears. He threw the goggles aside and closed his eyes... Holding Mello's hand for the last time.

"_Goodbye to you my love  
I won't forget you  
I'll see you soon  
Goodbye my love  
Goodbye to you my love  
I won't forget you  
Bye, Bye love..." _


End file.
